mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Spuddia
'''Saint Spuddia '''was originally a saint of the Church of Spudology, (A now defunct one, made to use the warp powers to make a protector. Ended during Christian Renaissance), she was a being of incredible psychic power and faith believed by many in the old Imperium to be have been created to serve the Emperor's will. As a mortal, she was nearly possessed by the dark intelligence of a Ps, but through force of will, she overcame this and turned the tables on the creature. Dominating it and stealing its power for her own. Betrayal and Death With newfound power, she led crusades on the hordes of evil xenos, heretics and traitors amassing throughout the realm. Putting thousands of evildoers to death, liberating hundreds of worlds from cruel tyrants and oppression. But, during this time, she saw first hand the mental disturbances with Emperor Potatocis, to the point where his paranoia reached new levels, when he personally razed dozens of planets under the issue of sedition. Fearful of this, Saint Spudda formed a new movement calling for seceding from the Imperium. Communicating from the safety of a vessel, she broadcast a psychic image of herself to Poatocis when she spoke of leaving the empire with her followers, Potatocis in rage, struck the image of Spuddia, the psychic backlash of Potatocis attack, tore into Spuddia's body and killed her. Then unleashed his forces upon her followers, obliterating much of Spuddia's followers, with the survivors retreating into the darkness of the void. Resurrection A millennium after her brutal demise, a now more mentally stable Potatocis came to terms with his act of murder and using his powers, brought her back, against the advice of God of Ps. Saint Spuddia was resurrected, but something terrible had occurred, The remaining aspects of the Ps within her body emerged, fusing together with her. The result was an hideous amalgamation of genetic mutation. Dazed and confused by her sudden resurrection and her monstrous appearance, she took refuge with the Ps, where her hatred towards Potatocis grew, becoming bitter and spiteful over his treatment of her and his betrayal. Aspects and Alternate Names Secret Saint Worshipped and revered by the most loyal members of the Empress' Children in secret. Saint Spuddia is seen as a exalted ancestor, defied by her kin for her many blessings to them. Lady of the Green The goddess of fertility worshipped by the Green Men, she along with the rest of the old gods are simply aspects of Saint Spuddia wrapped in mystery and trappings of nature worship. Mother Spinner Saint Spuddia, in the teachings of the Spinner Cult, she is depicted as a gigantic spider, sitting in a web made out of the souls of all things and administering death and rebirth. Spore Mother To the Spore Kin, Saint Spuddia is known as the Spore Mother for it was through her will that the Children first created their kind. Many Spore Mother-worshipping groups are known to kidnap and forcefully turn spuds into Spore Kin, believing it to be a sacred gift. She Who Hungers The ravenous and predatory aspect of Saint Spuddia that is both feared and worshipped by the savage tribesmen of the Junglelords. To them, She Who Hungers is a hungry mistress and by eating the flesh of their victims they honor her. Nulte'laan Referred to as by the Star Children, she is an ever-staring eye, at the center of a vast tapestry of constellations Metia A gentle and simple facade of Saint Spuddia, a local folk-healer that is revered by those of lower class. Aonulnoung The Queen of Twilight, a foul and repugnant aspect of Saint Spuddia, Worshipped by the insane members of the Twilight Hand cult, she and her spawn, the Twilight Lords are said to bring about the extinction of all life. Angel of Endings An angelic being that is said to grant a painless end to those who know only suffering.Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Deceased